


Lovers' Eyes

by zaom



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jesus (Walking Dead), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Childbirth, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Daryl Dixon, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaom/pseuds/zaom
Summary: Daryl and Paul have been dating for three months when they're faced with an unexpected pregnancy.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Jesus, Daryl Dixon/Paul Rovia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Lovers' Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So! In my universe, male omegas have the same genitals as beta women and female omegas, except omega males have penises instead of a clitoris. No external testicles and they don't ejaculate semen, just clear fluid. Female alphas have the same anatomy as male alphas.
> 
> All omegas and beta women are called mom, all alphas and beta men are called dad. I don't know why I like these tropes, I guess I could say they make most sense biologically and socially but it's a/b/o zombie apocalypse, no need to put logic into it lmao

“I’m going off suppressants,” Daryl said. 

Paul and he had been together for three months now. They were still exploring their relationship through shy kisses, blushing cheeks and sheepish, sideway glances when the other wasn’t looking. Despite that, Paul had still moved in with Daryl in his small house in Alexandria. 

Paul had spent weeks trying to court Daryl before the omega finally decided to acknowledge him. Gifting him pretty stones, wildflowers on his porch, little trinkets Paul found while scavenging, et cetera. Daryl had cherished every one of them, although he didn’t want to admit that to himself at the time. He figured those fuzzy feelings in his stomach and the blushing cheeks was just his inner omega being happy from an alpha’s affection, but he later realized it was much more than that. 

That’s when Daryl had invited Paul over for dinner and abruptly kissed him in the kitchen. Since then they had been dating. 

Paul looked up, registering what Daryl had said. They were in the dining room, eating spaghetti that they had spent their evening making. The room was dark except for a few lit candles and dim lamps in the corners. 

“Oh, really? Why?” 

“It’s getting harder and harder to scavenge. Figured the younger ‘megas here need whatever's left more than me. Besides, I got you now, so, you know…” Daryl looked down at his plate and rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging and trying to act nonchalant. Paul furrowed his eyebrows.

“So- You’d want to spend your heat with me? Is that what you’re saying?” he asked with a surprised yet keen expression on his face. Daryl shrugged again and started blushing, his ears turning red. 

“If you wanna.” 

Paul nodded eagerly. “Of course, Daryl, of course, I’d want to,” he grinned before his expression fell a little. “What about pregnancy?” Daryl waved his hand in a casual manner. 

“I’ve been on suppressants non-stop for years, pretty sure I can’t have any ankle-biters no more,” he laughed. A common risk from abusing suppressants for long periods of time was infertility. “And I’m 45 anyways, so,” he shrugged. Paul nodded. 

“Alright… Are you quitting now?” Daryl nodded. 

“Mhm, that’s the plan,” he said. 

“How long do you think until your heat hits?” Paul asked. “I want us to be prepared, is all.” 

“Probably a week, I dunno.”

Paul nodded happily and they continued eating their dinner in comfortable silence. Two hours later, they found themselves naked and cuddled together on the bed in the master bedroom upstairs. Daryl was pressed against Paul’s sweaty chest, enjoying the feeling of skin-on-skin contact and inhaling the scent of his alpha. Paul ran the tips of his fingers down Daryl’s back, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. 

“When was your last heat?” Paul asked, curious. Daryl exhaled deeply and burrowed closer to the other man. 

“Fifteen years ago, probably.” 

Paul nodded and didn’t reply. Several moments passed before Daryl spoke up again.

“I want you to mate me,” he said. Paul looked down in surprise and saw Daryl’s ears turning bright red as he hid underneath Paul’s chin. “Only if you want to, though. I know it’s early, but we already live together and whatever. So, you know...” 

“Are you sure?” Paul asked, stunned. Daryl nodded and looked up, meeting the other man’s blue-green eyes.

“Yeah. You up for it?” Daryl asked as he tried to hide his growing self-doubt, secretly worried that Paul would reject him. 

“Of course I want to mate with you, of course! Just didn’t think you’d want to, is all,” Paul said. 

“Never did, before you,” Daryl admitted. Paul smiled brightly and pressed a loving kiss to Daryl’s lips, holding the omega close. 

“I love you,” the alpha said. Daryl didn’t respond verbally, just nuzzled his face into the other man’s neck and inhaled his scent deeply, and that was enough for Paul. 

* * *

The heat hit much sooner than they had expected, only three days after Daryl quit taking suppressants. Daryl was working on his bike underneath the hot sun, outside of Aaron and Eric’s garage, talking to Michonne and Rick as Paul was doing a quick trip to Hilltop and back with Sasha. 

Daryl had been sweating profusely all day and could feel himself becoming lightheaded as he tinkered with his motorcycle, but he figured it was just the scalding southern heat combined with dehydration that was making him weak in his knees. Maybe he was just coming down with a fever? It wasn’t uncommon for omegas to get sick a few days before their heat. 

But suddenly he felt an intense, knife-sharp pain in his abdomen and Daryl couldn’t help but crumble down to the ground, groaning as he wrapped his arms around his stomach and bowed his head to the ground. The pain radiated through his core and made all of his muscles ache. Michonne had been in mid-sentence as Daryl fell down. 

“Daryl?” Michonne asked, concerned.

“Are you okay?” Rick asked. 

The two alphas rushed towards the omega lying on the ground, whimpering in pain. When they fell on their knees beside him, they were finally close enough to smell the sweet scent evaporating from Daryl. 

The archer whined through another cramp and felt the first hits of slick gushing out of him, soaking through his pants. Daryl was dazed, but still had enough conscience left to feel humiliated. 

_ He wasn’t supposed to be in heat yet! _

Rick and Michonne quickly stumbled back as they registered his scent, which was becoming more and more distinct by the second. Soon it’d carry to every alpha within Alexandria. The pair both heaved before covering their noses and mouths with their hands, yelling for a beta or omega to come and help. They knew they couldn’t be close to Daryl for long. 

Everyone in town knew Daryl was an omega, but he had kept it hidden for a long time. It wasn’t until the group had just arrived in Alexandria that Daryl finally confessed his true sex to everyone. Before that, the only people who ever knew what he was were his dad, Merle, Carol, and Beth. 

Carol came running as soon as she heard Rick and Michonne shouting. Seeing Daryl shivering on the ground, she couldn’t help but smile sympathetically and coo at him. She walked towards the fellow omega and squatted down, running her finger through his sweaty hair. Daryl couldn’t help the whine that escaped from his mouth as he was touched. 

“Pookie, are you in heat?” 

“Mhm,” he murmured quietly and nodded despite the dizziness. Carol turned around and looked at Rick and Michonne who were silently observing the two omegas. 

“When is Jesus coming back?” she asked. 

“Five hours, probably. But we could try contacting him or Sasha through the walkie,” Rick said, voice muffled by the hand that he kept over his mouth. Carol nodded.

“Alright. I’ll get Daryl home and you guys take care of Jesus,” she said. Carol turned back to the archer and her voice softened. “Think you can walk?” 

“Yeah… Just hold me up,” Daryl whispered as he gingerly stood up on shaky legs. Carol wound her arm around his middle and prepared herself to catch him if he fell as they slowly made their way back to Daryl’s house without much trouble. 

* * *

Two hours passed before Paul finally came home. Carol had been kind enough to leave some food and a few bottles of water with Daryl before she gave the man some privacy and left the house, locking the door behind her so no alphas could get in besides Jesus. 

The image of Daryl nesting was definitely something Carol wouldn't forget about in a long time. It was adorable, really. 

Daryl was in full heat now. He was squirming on the bed, sweaty, whimpering and trembling as he tried to relieve the ache inside of him with his fingers, ass up in the air and presenting for any alpha that may come in. He groaned into his pillow, inhaling the lingering scent of Paul as he pushed three fingers into his pussy, but it wasn’t enough. 

Daryl barely registered the sound of a door slamming open and closed and the sounds of it locking, until the smell of aroused alpha hit his senses. The archer whined and spread his legs wider as he heard footsteps running up the stairs, knowing it was Paul. 

“Alpha!” Daryl yelled, his voice cracking. 

The bedroom door was thrown open and revealed Paul. The alpha was sweaty and red in the face, his large erection poking through his trousers. Paul growled as he caught the sight of Daryl and quickly tore his clothes off before kneeling on the bed behind him. 

Paul laid his naked body on top of Daryl’s, pressing chest against back and forcing Daryl to lie down flat on the mattress as the alpha nibbled and smelled his neck. He rubbed his cock against the cleft of Daryl’s ass and groaned, feeling a drop of precum escape and drip down his shaft. 

“Shh, I’ll take care of you,” Paul murmured, stroking his hands up and down Daryl’s sides tenderly. The hunter squirmed. 

“It hurts,” he whined. Paul cooed and pressed a kiss to the back of his head. 

“I know, I’ll make it all better,” he whispered. Paul raised himself up a little and pushed a knee between Daryl’s legs, making him spread himself open again. Paul took hold of Daryl’s hips and raised him up, ass pointing towards the alpha’s face. 

Paul kissed down Daryl’s tailbone, down to the cleft of his ass and to his labia. He inhaled the sweet scent of Daryl’s slick, feeling drunk on it as he licked a big stripe across the omega’s hole, tasting the other man’s juices. The alpha groaned and his eyes rolled back in his head. He could feel his cock twitching between his legs as he ate Daryl out, the taste of him almost making him go cross-eyed. 

“Alpha, please!” Daryl sobbed, sniffling into his pillow as he pressed his backside towards Paul’s face. The other man relented and kissed his way up Daryl’s back, stroking his hot skin. 

“You’re so beautiful, baby,” Paul whispered. He nudged the tip of his cock against Daryl’s swollen hole, causing the other man to weep. “My omega.” 

“Yes, yes, yes, breed me, it hurts,” Daryl blubbered, completely gone to his omega hormones running wild. Paul snaked his hands underneath Daryl and cupped his abdomen, almost as if the omega was already pregnant. He growled and bit down lightly on the hunter’s neck, rutting against Daryl’s hot skin as his dick throbbed. 

“Gonna breed you,” Paul rumbled, his voice uncharacteristically deep due to the hormones and pheromones in the air. “Such a good little omega.” 

Paul lined himself up so his thick, spongy tip was pushing against Daryl’s soft pussy. At the feeling of an alpha’s cock so close to his core, Daryl felt himself gushing out more slick. The archer rocked backward as Paul thrust in and Daryl sobbed as he was filled by the man’s girth. 

Paul threw his head back and groaned as he was swallowed by Daryl’s eager cunt, his vagina practically sucking him in like a vacuum. The alpha fell forward onto his elbows and wrapped his arms around Daryl, his long hair blanketing their heads and sucking on his neck as his hips began moving, pulling out just an inch before thrusting in again. Paul reached around Daryl to grip his hard little cock, stroking him gently. 

“Gonna make you mine,” he grunted as he began to move properly, shoving in and out of the omega’s tight canal. His heavy balls began slapping against Daryl’s pussy as he pounded into him, setting up a rhythm. “Would you like that, baby? Fill you with my seed? Stuff you full with my pups, make you a mommy. Would you like that?” 

“Uh-uh!” Daryl agreed with a whine, trying to nod his head where it was pressed against the pillows. They both knew, logically, that Daryl was sterile, but right now they were slaves to their instincts. It didn’t matter. They needed to breed. 

Paul growled as he imagined his omega with a pregnant belly, his chest swollen up into a pair of delicious breasts and his nipples puffed up and leaking, his face content and glowing as he held his gravid middle, happy to be filled and claimed by Paul. 

“You’re so tight, sweetheart. So good on my cock, fuck,” Paul moaned. His hips were going impossibly fast, slamming his pelvis against Daryl’s luscious ass every time. 

“Fill me, alpha, fill me, want pups,” he babbled as he panted, lying completely helpless and vulnerable under his alpha and happily taking the brutal pounding. Daryl begged his partner to go harder, deeper, faster as he trembled in white-hot pleasure, his legs threatening to give out under him. Paul could feel his knot begin to grow at the base of his dick. 

Daryl mewled as the other man squeezed his leaking member, stroking him up and down in time with the thrusts and encouraging the omega to cum and squirt over the bed. Paul could taste his orgasm at the tip of his tongue, rhythm turning erratic and inconsistent. 

“I’m there, baby, I’m there. Gonna cum. Gonna fill you up, oh my god, my perfect omega, it’s coming baby,” he babbled before his orgasm hit him. 

Paul bit down hard on Daryl’s scent gland, drawing blood as his canines broke the skin while his incisors kept hold of the flesh, feeling satisfied when the omega screamed out in pain and pleasure as their bond formed. At the same time, Paul’s knot had inflated fully and was forced inside Daryl’s cunt with a wet pop. 

The alpha gave out several deep, guttural, groans. Daryl could feel him explode inside his vagina, ejaculating sperm into him in bursts and filling his belly full with seed. 

The absolute sensory overload Daryl felt made him spill over in ecstasy and he sobbed as his dick squirted out clear fluid onto the sheets, his legs giving out underneath him as he fell flat on the mattress. 

They both laid there, pressed against each other as Paul continued to spurt and Daryl’s internal muscles milked him dry. 

Several moments passed as the two of them tried to catch their breath enough to move. Daryl was just about to fall asleep when Paul wrapped his arms around him and gently maneuvered them out of the wet spot. They laid on their sides as Paul cuddled close, spooning the other man as his body continued to weakly squirt inside of him. Paul pressed a gentle kiss to the new bond mark, licking it clean of blood before he spoke. 

“Rest, now,” he whispered. Daryl smiled and hummed quietly, going boneless in the arms of his alpha before sleep took him. 

* * *

**8 weeks**

Daryl looked down at the pregnancy test in his trembling hands. Who knew two simple lines could make his heart stop? 

_ This is impossible _

But it was possible, and as a child of Daryl and Paul, no wonder it was stubborn enough to make its way into Daryl’s womb. 

The lines wavered as his eyes watered.

Daryl couldn’t help but heave as a gag made its way up to his throat. He dropped the test and fell to his knees in front of the toilet, making it just in time before he threw up his breakfast. He curled into himself, unsure if it’s the stress or morning sickness that is making him ill. 

Daryl hears Paul’s footsteps making their way towards the bathroom. The hunter felt his heart stop and quickly hid the pregnancy test in the waistband of his pants, covering it with his shirt. The alpha knocked gently on the door without opening it. 

“Still got that bug, sweetheart? Do you want me to come in?” he asked with tenderness and concern. Daryl coughed and cleared his throat.

“I’m alright, jus’ give me a second,” he said. Paul nodded even though he knew Daryl couldn't see him and walked back towards the kitchen. Daryl exhaled deeply and stood up carefully before flushing the remains of his breakfast down the toilet. Daryl bit his lip and took out the pregnancy test again, looking at the two pink little lines. He peered down at his stomach and rested his hand on it, unable to stop the feelings of affection rising up inside him.

“We’ll tell him soon.” 

* * *

‘Soon’ was a couple of days later. Daryl and Paul were driving to Hilltop in their van with some of the crew following behind them in their own cars. It was time for the bi-monthly council meeting between Alexandria, Hilltop and the Kingdom. Many outside of the council had decided to join the trip as well, wanting to check in on Glenn and heavily pregnant Maggie.

Daryl gnawed on his nail as he looked out of the window, trying not to let his nervousness show. He took a deep breath, preparing himself before he spoke.

“I’m pregnant,” he said. 

Paul turned his head toward him so fast Daryl was afraid his neck would snap. The alpha hit the brakes, stopping the car as he looked at the omega in shock, completely forgetting about the three cars behind him. 

“What-” Paul began before Rick drove up to them and rolled down the window. 

“What’s going on?” 

Paul took a deep breath and looked at Daryl, unsure what to say. Daryl sighed.

“It’s alright, you guys keep going,” he said sternly. Rick furrowed his brows.

“Are you sure?” 

“Just go, man!” he said. Rick looked at Michonne in the passenger seat and they shrugged their shoulders at each other before nodding. Rick put his hand out of the window and waved for the folks behind him to follow, and they drove off. 

Daryl and Paul were left in silence for several minutes before the scout spoke up. 

“You’re pregnant?” he asked. Daryl nodded and looked down. 

“Test said so, anyways. Figured now that we’re going to Hilltop I could take an ultrasound, see if it’s true,” he said as he fiddled with his fingers. 

“You said you were sterile,” Paul murmured. Daryl glanced at him and couldn’t help feeling upset at the alpha’s words. 

“Apparently not,” he snapped. The alpha held up his hands. 

“Hey, I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry,” he apologized. Daryl looked at him before nodding, turning away again to look out the window. They were parked beside a large field, the sky a beautiful shade of cerulean and trees were swaying in the distance. The couple fell silent once more as they contemplated what to say next. 

“I’m keeping it,” Daryl mumbled around his thumb and glanced up at the alpha. “No matter what you say.” 

“What- Daryl, baby, no. No,” Paul protested as he reached forward to grasp the omegas hands in his, a wide smile forming on his face. “I’m happy, Dare, I’m so happy. I’m just surprised,” he laughed. 

Daryl felt relief flooding his senses as he let out a long breath, squeezing Paul’s hands affectionately and giving the man one of his rare smiles, eyes lit up.

The alpha suddenly leaned into the passenger seat to put a hand on Daryl’s belly, looking down in awe. “This is real.” 

“It’s real,” Daryl smiled and placed his hand on top of Paul’s. 

“We’re having a baby?”

“Seems like it.” 

* * *

They decided not to tell anybody, at least not until they got back to Alexandria. As they concluded the meeting and people began dispersing and catching up, Daryl and Paul tried to sneak away unnoticed to see Doctor Carson. 

“Hey, where are you two going?” Maggie asked and smiled, resting a hand on her large belly. Rick and Glenn were standing beside her. 

“Oh, Daryl’s been having this bug for a while now so I’m just taking him to Carson,” Paul lied. Rick furrowed his eyebrows and glanced between the two.

“Why haven’t you gone to Denise, then?” 

Paul paused and gulped. “Oh, uh, we have. Just… Hilltop has more medical equipment and stuff, so…” the alpha glanced over at Daryl, begging for help. The omega sighed, grabbing the other man’s arm and simply walked out the door. 

* * *

Daryl was resting on the white sheets of a bed, similar to ones that had been used in hospitals. The three of them were in the medical trailer and Carson had made sure to lock the door so no one could disrupt their privacy. Paul was sitting beside his omega, holding his hand and smiling wide as Carson pressed his fingers against Daryl’s belly.

“Feels like you are indeed pregnant, Daryl,” Carson said with a smile before pulling away. He walked over to turn on the ultrasound machine and fetched a bottle of clear liquid. “Let’s just make sure the baby is healthy. This is going to be cold,” Carson warned before squirting the gel onto Daryl’s belly, massaging it across his abdomen. 

Carson grabbed the wand and put it on Daryl’s lower stomach, turning around to look at the screen. 

“Alright, where’s the little rascal? Ah, there it is. Looks like you’re 8 to 9 weeks along,” Carson said gently. 

Daryl and Paul looked up at the screen in wonder. 

“Where is it?” Daryl asked. He didn’t know anything about pregnancy or babies and felt stupid for asking, but Carson simply smiled and pointed to a grainy, grey oval in the center of the screen.

“See that grey blob? That’s your baby.” 

Daryl exhaled and continued to look. He felt Paul stroking his thumb across his knuckles tenderly. 

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Paul asked, voice filled with excitement. 

“I can’t tell just yet. You’re gonna have to come back in a few weeks,” Carson smiled at the parents-to-be. “I can turn on the sound too. You’ll hear the heartbeat.” 

“Heartbeat?” Daryl looked up in surprise.

“Yes, it is alive after all,” Carson chuckled as he leaned over to flip a switch. Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of a gentle thrumming. 

Daryl decided it was the most beautiful thing he ever heard. 

He fiddled with the black and white picture during the entire drive back to Alexandria.

* * *

**10 weeks**

Daryl was in the process of getting dressed when he first noticed the bump. 

Paul was in the bathroom taking a shower as Daryl stood beside the bed and put on his underwear. He was just about to step into his jeans when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Stopping suddenly, breath caught in his throat, he stared down at his abdomen. 

There was a slight bulge there that hadn’t been there the day before. He breathed deep as he felt his heart flutter, cradling his stomach. He stroked his thumb across the tanned skin as he watched his reflection with wonder.

That’s when Paul stepped into their bedroom again, a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was wet, droplets of water running down his body. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Daryl looking at the mirror, caressing his own abdomen. 

“Daryl?” 

The omega turned around and smiled. 

“Come,” he said. Paul looked at him confusedly as he made his way over to the taller man. Daryl grabbed his hand and put it on his belly. “It’s growing.” 

Paul looked down, then back to the mirror in front of them. He could see the tiny bulge now, it was barely visible but amazed him nonetheless. It was the evidence of their child. Paul huffed a breath and smiled wide, teeth showing. 

“Wow. Really got a pup in there, huh?” he said, completely daunted. 

“Mhm,” Daryl hummed.

“Amazing. Can’t wait to see you get all round for me, waddling around,” Paul teased and chuckled as Daryl shoved him away

“Asshole,” he laughed. 

“A pregnant Daryl Dixon, killing walkers with his crossbow while carrying a huge baby belly would truly be a sight to see,” Paul continued, chuckling. Daryl glared at him, albeit smiling. He punched the alpha’s arm lightly.

“Quit it, or you’ll have Carol to deal with,” he warned, knowing how terrified Paul was of the older woman. 

“You love it,” Paul flirted, winking at the other man. Daryl leaned down and pressed their lips together, their kiss short and sweet. 

“You know I do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos if you liked it, and know that comments make my day :') 
> 
> I'm also in need of a beta reader, so let me know if you're interested! Constructive criticism is welcomed too :)


End file.
